A Hell of A Day
by DLP-78
Summary: Formerly titled "My Brother's Keeper" -- Wyatt comes from the future in order to retrieve Chris. Sheridan investigates Chris' disappearance, while an Elder confronts Leo.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to CHARMED, "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities. They are owned by (TM) and (c) by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.

SPOILERS: Seasons 6 and 7

**PROLOGUE**

EXT. HELL DIMENSION - NIGHT

Red flashes of lightening race across the pitch black sky. Fire is everywhere. Peoples' souls fall from the sky and into pits of lava. SCREAMS of agony can be heard everywhere. Lightening hits the ground, causing more fire, which spreads quickly.

INT. TEMPLE - GRAND HALL - NIGHT

A DEMON, AZ, who resembles a devil, paces back and forth, holding a bloody sword. He stops and smiles.

AZ: We can continue doing this the hard way, or you can just give up your soul now.

ADULT CHRIS, bloody and beatened, is chained to the wall with his head lowered. He doesn't respond.

AZ (cont'd): Have it your way. Either way, I'll get that soul out of you.

He walks over to adult Chris and raises the sword. Adult Chris looks up, making eye contact with Az.

ADULT CHRIS: You can do whatever you want to me. You'll never get my soul.

AZ: In time I will.

With that, he plunges the sword into adult Chris' stomach. Adult Chris SCREAMS out in pain.

AZ (cont'd): Because you know you can't be here unless you're actually dead.

He pulls the sword out of adult Chris' stomach. Adult Chris grunts, then his head drops to his chest.

ADULT CHRIS: I won't let you...

Adult Chris vanishes. Az steps back in shock.

AZ: Interesting!

He takes a few more steps back, and then turns, preparing to walk away when adult Chris reappears, still chained.

ADULT CHRIS: (continuing) ...kill me.

Az turns around, facing Chris.

AZ: Where'd you go?

Adult Chris looks up. It is evident that he is confused by the question.

ADULT CHRIS: What are you talking about?

AZ: It's not important. I just have to work a lot faster before you disappear on me again.

Adult Chris looks fearful as Az approaches him, smiling wickedly.

INT. MANOR - SITTING ROOM - DAY

PIPER is standing in front of a laundry basket, full of clothing. She takes out a shirt and folds it. PHEOBE is sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

PHEOBE: You know, Leslie isn't half as bad as I thought he was. The advice he is giving this woman is quite good. It's almost as if I wrote it.

PIPER: That's a good thing. You wouldn't want to have your readers thinking it's not you who's writing your paper.

PHEOBE: I guess.

She puts the newspaper down and gets up from the couch. She smiles brightly.

PHEOBE: How excited are you about my lunch date with Leslie?

PIPER: Apparently not as excited as you.

PHEOBE: It's just, what if he's the one, Piper?

PIPER: But what if he isn't?

PHEOBE: Way to be positive.

PIPER: It's just that I don't want you to get your hopes up. Love is tricky and it can hurt. I don't want you to end up like...

PHEOBE: You and Leo?

PIPER: I wasn't going to say that.

A CRY is heard from the monitor. Both Piper and Pheobe look at it. Piper puts down the pair of jeans she is folding.

PHEOBE: I'll go. You're busy.

PIPER: No, it's fine. I'll be right back.

She walks off.

CUT TO:

INT. MANOR - CHRIS' BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Piper walks into the bedroom. CHRIS is lying in his crib, CRYING loudly. Piper gets to the crib and reaches down to pick him up, when all of a sudden, he vanishes.

Piper jumps back, startled.

PIPER: Oh my god.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

INT. MANOR - ATTIC (FUTURE) - DAY

ADULT WYATT stands in the middle of the attic looking through the BOOK OF SHADOWS. He turns the pages, obviously frustrated.

ADULT WYATT: I don't see it anywhere in here.

BIANCA (off screen): Well, it has to be there.

A very alive BIANCA is looking out of the window. She faces Wyatt.

BIANCA (cont'd): You're probably just overlooking it.

ADULT WYATT: I'm not overlooking anything.

Biance says nothing. Her focus stays on what's happening on the outside.

Frustrated, adult Wyatt slams the book shut.

ADULT WYATT (cont'd): This is useless. I won't be able to bring Chris back using this book.

BIANCA: Well, we have to do something. Just look outside.

Adult Wyatt walks to the window and peers out.

Outside, half of the sky is night, while the other is day. The moon lights up the day time sky as the sun sits bright in the night. Earthquakes shake the earth, bringing down trees and homes, while three tornadoes cause the neighborhood damage. A winged boar flies by the window.

Adult Wyatt looks away and walks from the window.

ADULT WYATT: It's getting worse. I don't know how long my protection spell on the house will hold.

BIANCA: The world will never be normal again if we don't get Chris back.

ADULT WYATT: I've tried every spell imaginable. I don't know what else to do.

Bianca walks away from the window and stands near adult Wyatt.

BIANCA: Well, we can't leave the world like this. At this rate there will be nothing left by tomorrow.

She walks away from adult Wyatt to the opposite side of the attic and begins rummaging through a box.

ADULT WYATT: Do you have any suggestions?

BIANCA: As a matter of fact, I do.

She pulls out a piece of chalk and smiles.

BIANCA (cont'd): I think I might remember the spell that Chris did to allow him to back in time.

Adult Wyatt looks at her and smiles.

ADULT WYATT: I knew I wouldn't regret healing you. I couldn't afford you dying on me.

Bianca shrugs, then walks towards the wall to begin the spell.

INT. MANOR - NURSERY (PRESENT) - DAY

Piper stands completely still for short moment, then:

PIPER: (screaming) Pheobe!

She reaches into the crib and begins feeling around for Chris. She is panicked.

PIPER (cont'd): Pheobe!

Chris reappears. Piper breathes a sigh of relief and picks him up. Pheobe runs into the room.

PHEOBE: Piper, what's wrong?

PIPER: It's Chris.

Piper is still shaken. Pheobe looks at Chris, then back at Piper.

PHEOBE: What about him?

PIPER: He disappeared. Then reappeared.

PHEOBE: As in orbed?

PIPER: As in vanished.

PHEOBE: Vanished to where?

PIPER: I don't to where, Pheobe. It's not like he told me after he reappeared.

PHEOBE: What does this mean?

PIPER: I don't know.

PHEOBE: I hope this isn't another demon trying to kidnap another one of my nephews.

PIPER: I don't think that was it.

PHEOBE: Maybe Leo will know something.

PIPER: Yeah, but...

She stops, suddenly realizing that:

PIPER: (softly) Wyatt. He's gone.

CUT TO:

INT. MANOR - PIPER'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Piper, holding Chris close, leads the way as she and Pheobe run into the room. Wyatt is standing near the bed. When they reach him, Pheobe bends over and picks him.

PIPER: Wyatt, don't ever do that to me again.

PHEOBE: You gave your mommy quite a scare.

She examines him carefully. When satisfied that he hasn't been hurt, she looks up at Piper.

PHEOBE: He's okay.

PIPER: I am so tired of this...the worrying. I want the boys to have somewhat normal lives. But with things like this going on, I don't know if that'll be possible.

PHEOBE: Oh, honey, I know. But we'll figure something out. In the meantime, I think you need to get Leo here.

PIPER: You're right. (screams) Leo!

PHEOBE: Maybe we're worrying about nothing. It could be that Chris just has a new power.

PIPER: Leo!

Piper sits on the bed.

PIPER (cont'd): I don't think that's it either. It was different. I could tell, almost feel it, somehow...like, I was losing him.

PHEOBE: (sympathetic) Oh, Piper!

She sits down next to Piper.

PHEOBE (cont'd): You won't lose him. We already have proof of that, remember?

Piper tries to force a smile. It's a failed attempt.

PIPER: Leo!

Pheobe places Wyatt on the floor.

PIPER: I'd just feel better if Leo was here. Leo! (beat) Where the hell is he?

EXT. GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE - TOWER - DAY

LEO stands with his eyes closed. He looks relaxed and calm.

PIPER (voice over): (echoed) Leo!

Leo opens his eyes and looks in the direction of Piper's voice. He takes in a deep breath.

PIPER (voice over): (echoed) Leo!

Leo orbs. A HAND reaches into the orb and pulls Leo back down.

Leo materializes and looks around. An ELDER, HAEL, stands on the bridge with him. A look of concern covers the Elder's face.

Leo just looks annoyed.

LEO: What do you want, Hael?

HAEL: We need to talk.

LEO: Talk? There is nothing for us to talk about.

Hael steps closer to Leo.

HAEL: Oh, I think there is, Leo.

LEO: Well, can we do it later? I really don't have time to...

HAEL: No, it's very important that we do it now.

LEO: Fine! What is it that you want to discuss?

HAEL: It concerns Zola's death.

Leo stands perfectly still, eyes wide. Hael has his full attention now.

LEO: What about it?

Hael places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

HAEL: We really should go somewhere a little more private.

LEO: What place is more private than this?

HAEL: Oh, I know of a few.

He orbs them out.

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - PAIGE'S OFFICE - DAY

PAIGE sits behind her desk looking through a file. A WOMAN, MRS. RUSSO, sits on the other side. She is looking anxious.

MRS. RUSSO: Have you found it yet?

PAIGE: No, I'm still looking. (to herself) If you would get off my back.

MRS. RUSSO: What was that?

Paige closes the folder.

PAIGE: Um...nothing. Listen, I'm sure I'll find Laurence's transcripts soon. It's just that I'm still trying to sort things out and get everything organized. Can you please just give me a little time.

MRS. RUSSO: Time is a luxury I can't afford. My son is transferring to a new school the beginning of next year. I need those records so he can get in.

PAIGE: And I promise to find them soon. But, Emma...

MRS. RUSSO: That's Mrs. Russo.

PAIGE: We're not at that stage yet?

Mrs. Russo responds by giving Paige a cold stare. Paige LAUGHS awkwardly.

PAIGE (cont'd): Hmm...didn't think so. Anyway, I wanted to know why you were taking Laurence out of Magic School.

MRS. RUSSO: I want to take him out before this place goes to the dumps.

PAIGE: Excuse me?

MRS. RUSSO: Please! Do you really think you could run this place? You're just a witch...

PAIGE: Half whitelighter, thank you.

MRS. RUSSO: Even so, how long have you been a practicing witch? A few years?

PAIGE: Well, technically yes, but...

MRS. RUSSO: Don't think I haven't done my homework on you, Ms. Matthews. You couldn't possibly know enough about magic to run this place.

PAIGE: Have you forgotten? I'm a...

MRS. RUSSO: Charmed One? What difference does that make? So you fight a few demons from time to time...

PAIGE: Among other things!

MRS. RUSSO: What I'm trying to say is that Gideon was an Elder. There is absolutely no way you could be as qualified as he was. I'm not going to take that risk with Laurence. I'm taking him somewhere I know he'll learn what he needs to.

PAIGE: And where exactly is that? I don't know of any other magic schools anywhere.

MRS. RUSSO: I just have to say that when Gideon was here...

PAIGE: (angered) Gideon isn't here. I am. Either like it or leave, and since you're planning on doing that anyway. There's the door.

Mrs. Russo is shocked by Paige's attitude. After a brief moment, she quickly gets up and walks out of the office.

Paige puts her head in her hands and slowly exhales.

INT. MANOR - SITTING ROOM - DAY

Piper sits on the couch watching Chris as he lies in his bassinet. Pheobe is on the floor playing with Wyatt.

PIPER: I thought you had a lunch date with Leslie.

PHEOBE: I do...I did. I'm going to call him to let him know I can't make it.

PIPER: Why in the world would you do a thing like that? You've been talking my ear off about it since last night.

PHEOBE: It's just not important. With Chris disappearing and Leo not showing up, I think I need to stay here with you. It's a family emergency. I'm sure he'll understand.

PIPER: Don't stay for my sake. Go. Have fun. Be merry. I'll be fine.

PHEOBE: I couldn't. I'd feel bad for leaving you alone. Anything could happen while I was gone.

PIPER: Anything could happen while you were here too.

PHEOBE: That's the thing, Piper. At least I'd be here.

PIPER: I said go. Enjoy yourself. We'll be here whenever you get back.

PHEOBE: Let's hope so.

Piper stands up and walks over to her. Pheobe stands up as well. Pheobe hugs her.

PHEOBE (cont'd): I just worry about you, that's all.

Piper smiles. Pheobe lets go.

PIPER: That seems to be the theme of this house.

She picks Wyatt up.

PHEOBE: I'll be back as soon as I can.

PIPER: Bye.

Pheobe leaves the room.

PIPER (cont'd): Leo!

An orb comes behind her.

PIPER (cont'd): Well, it's about time, Leo.

She turns and faces an ELDER. She jumps back, suprised.

PIPER (cont'd): You're not Leo.

ELDER: I'm sorry to bother you, Piper, but we have reason to think that you and your sons are in immediate danger. The three of you need to come with me.

PIPER: What? But...

The Elder orbs the four of them out.

INT. MANOR - STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS

Adult Wyatt runs down the stairs. Once he gets to the bottom, he stops as if listening for something. He looks upset after a moment of doing this.

ADULT WYATT: They're not here.

He orbs out, but the orb isn't blue as a whitelighter's, but black as a darklighter's.

END OF PART ONE


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO**

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT - DARYL'S OFFICE - DAY

DARRYL sits at his desk with the phone to his ear. He hangs up the phone just as INSPECTOR SHERIDAN walks into the office.

SHERIDAN: Who were you talking to?

DARRYL: My wife.

SHERIDAN: I just wanted to make sure you're not talking to those witches behind my back.

DARRYL: You know, you're gonna have to learn to trust me at some point.

SHERIDAN: I'll start trusting you when you start telling me the truth.

DARRYL: What do you want?

SHERIDAN: I want to go to the witches home, and do a little investigating.

DARRYL: I wish you wouldn't call them that.

SHERIDAN: That's what they are.

DARRYL : You don't know that, and besides the judge won't give us another warrant.

SHERIDAN: I wasn't planning on asking for one.

Darryl stands up and gets in Inspector Sheridan's face.

DARRYL: We can't just go searching their home. We can get in serious trouble for that.

SHERIDAN: We won't. We have Agent Brody on our side. I'm not worried at all.

DARRYL: I don't trust that guy. There's something weird about him.

SHERIDAN: Lighten up, Morris. He's on our side.

She sits on his desk.

SHERIDAN (cont'd): So...when do you want to do this? Because I'm ready to get this witch hunt started.

Darryl looks at her uneasily.

EXT. RESTAURANT - DAY

Pheobe and LESLIE sit at an outside table. Leslie is looking at his menu. Pheobe holds her menu, but isn't focused on it.

LESLIE: The Chicken Carinese sounds good. Have you tried it?

PHEOBE: No, I haven't.

Leslie puts his menu down on the table.

LESLIE: What do you recommend?

PHEOBE: I don't know. Why are you asking me?

LESLIE: Because you picked the restaurant.

PHEOBE: Oh, yeah...right. The Chicken Carinese sounds good.

LESLIE: I already said that. Do you know the concept of recommending? You try something, you like it, and you recommend that I try it.

Pheobe just looks at him.

LESLIE (cont'd): Is there something wrong?

PHEOBE: No. I just have something on my mind, that's all.

LESLIE: Care to share?

Pheobe lets out a nervous LAUGH.

PHEOBE: The Veal Scallopini is delicious.

LESLIE: I guess that's a no. Anyway, I'll try the Chicken Carinese.

The WAITER walks up to the table.

WAITER: Ready to order?

PHEOBE: Sorry, I need a little more time.

LESLIE: I know what I want, but I'll wait for the lady to decide what she wants first.

WAITER: Very well, sir.

The waiter walks off.

PHEOBE: Leslie, that was so sweet.

LESLIE: Did I score any points?

PHEOBE: One or two.

They both smile.

LESLIE: By the way, what did you think of the article this morning?

PHEOBE: I have to admit, it was...decent.

LESLIE: Decent?

PHEOBE: If I'd written it, it would've been a little better.

LESLIE: You just can't give a guy a break, can you?

PHEOBE: Depends on the guy.

Leslie leans forward.

LESLIE: You've captured my interest.

Pheobe also leans forward.

PHEOBE: Let's just say...

ADULT WYATT (off screen): Pheobe!

Leslie looks up, while Pheobe turns in her seat.

LESLIE: Who is that?

PHEOBE: I have no idea.

ADULT WYATT: Aunt Pheobe. It's me, Wyatt.

LESLIE: He's your nephew?

She turns to Leslie.

PHEOBE: Uh, yeah. I mean, no. He's a distant...a very 

LESLIE: But he called you aunt.

PHEOBE: Yeah, honey, don't mind that. He's kind of crazy. Been institutionalized for years. I barely recognized him.

Wyatt reaches the table.

ADULT WYATT: We need to go.

PHEOBE: Go where?

LESLIE: Yeah, we're kinda on a date here.

ADULT WYATT: We need to find Chris.

PHEOBE: Oh, no! Don't tell me he disappeared again.

Adult Wyatt looks at her, confused.

LESLIE: Let me guess. Chris? Another deranged cousin.

PHEOBE: No. Chris is my nephew, silly.

ADULT WYATT: We need to leave. We need to find Chris.

She realizes which Chris Adult Wyatt is referring to. She turns to Leslie.

PHEOBE: I'm sorry...

LESLIE: No, it's okay. Go.

PHEOBE: It's just that...

LESLIE: Don't worry about it. Take care of your family.

PHEOBE: I promise I'll make this up to you.

LESLIE: I'm holding you to that.

Pheobe smiles and gets up. She and Adult Wyatt walk away.

The waiter comes back to the table.

WAITER: Ready to order, sir?

Leslie looks annoyed.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE RESTAURANT - DAY

Pheobe and adult Wyatt walk down the sidewalk.

PHEOBE: You came all the way back from the future to look for Chris?

ADULT WYATT: Yes.

PHEOBE: And you thought I could help you?

ADULT WYATT: No. I was looking for mom and dad, but I couldn't locate either of them. I found Paige, but couldn't get to her. You were my last hope.

PHEOBE: Gee, thanks.

They arrive at Pheobe's car and stop.

PHEOBE (cont'd): I hate to tell you this, but Chris is dead.

ADULT WYATT: What?

PHEOBE: Yeah, Gideon killed him.

ADULT WYATT: But it's not possible for him to be dead.

PHEOBE: I'm sorry, Wyatt, but it's true.

ADULT WYATT: No! If he were dead, then his evil counterpart would be dead as well. And he's alive and well. That's why our future is so badly out of whack. Somehow evil Chris was able to avoid death, which caused the scales of good and evil to become unbalanced. Without Chris there it'll stay that way. I need and bring him back. But I need to hurry. You mentioned him disappearing.

PHEOBE: Yes.

ADULT WYATT: He's fading out of existence. The longer he is out of the time he is supposed to be in, he will start to be erased from history, mine and yours.

PHEOBE: Oh my god. I wish I could help you, but I don't know where he could be.

ADULT WYATT: I do.

EXT. HEAVENLY PLANE - DAY

Leo and Hael are amongst the clouds. Hael paces around Leo.

LEO: So what about Zola?

HAEL: We think we know who killed him.

LEO: Who do you think did it?

HAEL: I think you know.

LEO: I didn't kill him.

HAEL: Maybe not. But all evidence points to you. The other Elders are afraid. That's why you can't come back yet.

LEO: I'm not any danger to them.

HAEL: We can't risk it.

LEO: Well, aren't you risking it now being here with me...alone? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?

HAEL: Leo, I promise you, we're not alone.

LEO: I don't have time for this. I have Charges to look after. I still have a job to do. So if you're finished pointing fingers at me, I think I'll be on my way.

HAEL: You'll leave soon. But first you need to hear his.

LEO: Hear what?

HAEL: We've taken into account that you've done a good thing by taking on Charges once again, and that you want to gain our trust...

LEO: But?

HAEL: We've all decided to extract your powers from you.

LEO: (shocked) What? (angered) You can't do that?

HAEL: We can, and we have.

LEO: This isn't right. I'm going to find a way to get this overturned.

HAEL: Don't worry. If we find out that you didn't murder Zola, then your powers will be restored immediately.

Leo just stares at Hael, his face is expressionless.

HAEL (cont'd): Good day, Leo.

Hael waves his hand, orbing Leo away.

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - LIBRARY - DAY

Paige and TWO STUDENTS are putting away books. Paige is surprised to see Pheobe walk in.

PAIGE: (to the students) Can you two finish up for me?

The students nod and continue with what they were doing. Paige walks over to Pheobe.

PAIGE (cont'd): What brings you by my humble abode?

PHEOBE: I need to find a book that deals with opening portals to hell.

PAIGE: Why would you want to open a portal there?

Pheobe pulls Paige to the side.

PHEOBE: Future Wyatt is here.

Paige looks around.

PAIGE: Where?

PHEOBE: Outside.

PAIGE: Why is...wait! Don't tell me that future Wyatt is here to save baby Chris from turning evil.

PHEOBE: He's here to find grown up Chris and take him back to the future.

PAIGE: But Chris is dead.

PHEOBE: Wyatt doesn't think so. That's why I need to get that book.

PAIGE: Why didn't you just use the Book of Shadows?

PHEOBE: This place was closer.

PAIGE: Yeah, if you're walking. But Wyatt can orb.

PHEOBE: Okay, Paige. I don't know why we didn't use the Book of Shadows. But we're here now, so can I just get the book?

PAIGE: Yeah, but I'm not completely sure where it is.

STUDENT: You can find what you're looking for in the section called "Hell Dimensions."

She points toward a far corner.

PAIGE: Well...there ya go.

They head over to the the section. When they reach it, they immediately rummage through book after book.

PAIGE (cont'd): I don't get why Wyatt didn't just come in himself and get the book.

PHEOBE: He said he didn't have time to explain everything over again. So he just sent me.

PAIGE: (flatly) Oh.

Pheobe looks up and smiles.

PHEOBE: Found it.

PAIGE: Good.

PHEOBE: Thanks for the help, Paige.

Pheobe begins walking off.

PAIGE: Wait!

Pheobe looks back.

PAIGE (cont'd): I'm not letting you go to Hell alone.

PHEOBE: I'm not going. Wyatt is.

PAIGE: I'm still going with you. I would like to know what my other future nephew looks like.

She turns to the students.

PAIGE (cont'd): Good news. We're closing up early today.

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - CONTINUOUS

Pheobe and Paige walk up to adult Wyatt.

ADULT WYATT: Hi, aunt Paige.

PAIGE: Hi, Wyatt. You're looking...(seductively) good.

PHEOBE: (disgusted) Paige!

PAIGE: What?

PHEOBE: He's your nephew.

PAIGE: I didn't do anything.

Pheobe hands the book to adult Wyatt. He opens it up, and begins to look through it.

ADULT WYATT: This is great.

PAIGE: Well, we're gonna go. Good luck with that.

ADULT WYATT: You can't leave. I need one of you to go with me. Someone has to distract the demons while I grab Chris.

Pheobe and Paige look at each other.

ADULT WYATT (cont'd): Someone with great power.

PHEOBE: Well, don't look at me. My active powers were taken away.

PAIGE: Yeah, and I'm not planning on going to hell. I see enough demons here.

ADULT WYATT: I want Pheobe to go with me.

PHEOBE: Did you not hear me?

She points to herself.

PHEOBE (cont'd): No active powers.

ADULT WYATT: That won't be a problem.

Adult Wyatt walks up to Phoebe and slowly waves his hand past her face. Pheobe closes her eyes.

ADULT WYATT (cont'd): Potestas.

A light wind blows Pheobe's hair. She opens her eyes and looks at Adult Wyatt.

PHEOBE: I feel like I can do anything.

She creates a fireball in her hand. She smiles and looks at it.

PAIGE: Pheobe, I don't like this.

Pheobe balls her fist up, extinguishing the fireball. She looks at Paige.

PHEOBE: And I don't like you.

She raises her hand, and getting hit by some invisible force, Paige is knocked a few feet back. She hits the ground hard.

ADULT WYATT: Now that's more like it.

PHEOBE: Let's get going. I'm ready to kick some ass.

Adult Wyatt turns a few more pages in the book. He finds the encantation he is looking for.

Paige gets up from the ground.

PAIGE: Pheobe, listen to me.

As adult Wyatt reads from the book, Pheobe turns and throws a red energy ball at Paige.

PAIGE (cont'd): Energy ball!

As the energy ball prepares to orb, Pheobe throws two more, then shimmers and reappears behind Paige, catching her off guard. Pheobe grabs both of Paige's arms, making it hard for Paige to get free. The energy balls approach her, but she manages to orb away. Pheobe quickly catches the two energy balls and extinguishes them.

A portal opens. Adult Wyatt looks back at Pheobe.

ADULT WYATT: Quit messing around, and let's go.

Pheobe shimmers to adult Wyatt. They walk into the portal. Paige orbs in just in time to see the portal close behind them.

END OF PART TWO


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE**

INT. MANOR - FRONT DOOR - DAY

Paige enters the Manor without closing the door.

PAIGE: (yelling) Piper!

She looks into the sitting room. It is empty.

PAIGE (cont'd): Piper...Leo...someone!

She walks to the stairs and is about to climb them when Darryl and Inspector Sheridan walk in.

SHERIDAN: That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

PAIGE: What do you want?

SHERIDAN: I know that you and your sisters are witches. And I also know you had something to do with Chris' escape from jail and disappearance. I will expose you.

Paige looks at Darryl. He looks away.

PAIGE: I don't know what you're talking about.

SHERIDAN: I think you do, Paige.

DARRYL: She clearly doesn't know where Chris is. I think we should just leave.

SHERIDAN: You're still covering for them like you've done in the past. I know you know more than you're telling, Morris. I should have you arrested too.

DARRYL: I'm not covering for anyone. I just think this is a big waste of our time. We've got other cases to worry about.

PAIGE: I really don't know anything. So if you don't mind, I have other things to do.

Leo walks into the Manor.

PAIGE (cont'd): Leo, thank God.

LEO: What's going on here?

PAIGE: The inspector here keeps accusing us of breaking Chris out of jail and hiding him somewhere.

SHERIDAN: And being witches.

LEO: That's just...ridiculous.

SHERIDAN: I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me where Chris is.

She waits. Neither Paige or Leo says anything.

SHERIDAN (cont'd): That's fine. Have it your way. I tried to do this the nice way, but I see that you're not willing to cooperate. I see I will have to get nasty.

DARRYL: What are you planning to do?

She responds by turning and walking out of the house.

PAIGE: Darryl...

DARRYL: I've gotta go.

He turns and leaves. Paige and Leo turn to each other.

PAIGE/LEO: We have a problem.

They look at each other, both waiting for the other to continue. Finally,...

LEO (cont'd): What's yours?

PAIGE: Pheobe is evil.

LEO: Wait? What? How'd that happen?

PAIGE: Your eldest son from the future came back, made her evil, and took her to hell.

LEO: Wyatt's still evil? I thought Chris changed that.

PAIGE: I guess there's some things you can't change, no matter how hard you try.

LEO: I just don't know where I went wrong.

PAIGE: Maybe it's not you. Maybe something happens to him in a few years.

LEO: Yeah! Anyway, he took Pheobe to hell? Why?

PAIGE: To save your other son, who Wyatt thinks isn't dead.

LEO: I...we saw him...

PAIGE: I know. And I don't get what's going on either. But all I do know is that we need to get Pheobe from hell and turn her back good.

LEO: I need to save my sons.

PAIGE: Leo.

Leo looks at Paige with a wild look in his eyes.

PAIGE (cont'd): Maybe they're just not meant to be saved.

LEO: I won't accept that. Where is Piper?

PAIGE: I don't know. I tried calling her, but no answer. So whats' your problem?

LEO: I've lost my powers.

PAIGE: That is a problem. How'd that happen?

LEO: It doesn't matter.

PAIGE: It doesn't matter?

LEO: What matters is finding Piper and rescuing Pheobe and my sons.

PAIGE: I don't know if we can rescue your sons, but I know what I can do about Pheobe. I have an idea for a potion. It won't take long.

LEO: Just hurry, okay.

Paige walks off towards the kitchen.

EXT. HEAVENLY PLANE - DAY

Piper stands, holding Chris while Wyatt stands beside her. The Elder stands a few feet away with his back turned to them. He looks as if he is watching for something.

PIPER: Not to bother you or anything, but why are we here?

ELDER: The Elders think that Leo killed another Elder besides Gideon. If this is the case, then that means he is a rogue Elder, and that Wyatt becomming evil is inevitable. The reason you're her is because you're the closest person to him. And we think that he's told you something. Do you know if Leo killed Zola?

PIPER: Leo didn't kill any other Elder. You all have gotten him beating himself over Gideon's death. I don't know why you would blame him for this too. Can't you give him a break...give us a break.

ELDER: We have to figure out who did this. All clues lead back to Leo. I'm sorry, but we can't give you a break until this is solved.

PIPER: We have enough going on in our lives right now. I don't know how much more my family can handle.

ELDER: You and your family won't have to handle anything if you or Leo would just tell. If Leo did kill Zola, then he will go down a never ending path of murder. Sure, he's trying to take on Charges again, but in the long run, he will kill again.

PIPER: He's not a killer.

ELDER: Piper, look at Wyatt, so full of power. If Leo has gone out of control, how do you think it will effect him? Chris came back from the future to keep him from going evil, but if Leo...

PIPER: No...I don't want to hear this. I want to go back down, okay. Just take us down.

ELDER: Piper.

PIPER: (calm anger) Now.

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - LIBRARY - DAY

Paige orbs herself and Leo into the library.

PAIGE: Wyatt took the book with him into the portal, but Gideon had copies of every book in the school. I'm sure I can find the spell.

LEO: Don't you think it could be dangerous?

PAIGE: Like everything we do isn't dangerous.

LEO: I mean, if you get hurt, I can't heal you.

PAIGE: I'll risk it. Now let's get the book.

INT. TEMPLE - GRAND HALL - NIGHT

Az watches as the knife magically cuts adult Chris' chest. Adult Chris SCREAMS out in pain.

AZ: I don't know how you got down here without being dead, but that won't matter for long because your soul will be mine.

ADULT CHRIS: I don't care how long I'm down here. You'll never get it.

AZ: You're a feisty one, aren't you? That won't help you though.

ADULT CHRIS: you wouldn't be talking if I could use my powers down here.

AZ: Those pesky good powers. Evil reigns down here, and only evil powers work here.

A bolt of electricity hits Az, and he flies from adult Chris. The knife falls to the floor.

PHEOBE: (to adult Wyatt) You grab Chris. I can take care of him.

Adult Wyatt nods and makes his way towards Chris. Az gets up from the ground and looks at Pheobe.

AZ: A Charmed One? This will be interesting.

PHEOBE: It won't be that interesting. You'll be just like every other demon I've vanquished before.

AZ: Fool. You can't vanquish me. I'm already in hell. Where else can I go?

PHEOBE: I guess you've got a point. But I don't care.

She throws out blast of eletricity from her hands, increasing the voltage. It's Az's turn to scream out in pain.

Adult Wyatt grabs adult Chris and begins reading from the book.

Az falls to the ground, stunned, but not dead. Pheobe walks over to adult Wyatt as he continues to read.

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - DAY

Paige and Leo orb in the spot where the portal opened.

PAIGE: Okay, this is the spot.

LEO: You sure you want to do this?

PAIGE: Do I have any other choice?

Paige opens the book. All of a sudden a portal opens and Pheobe, followed by adult Wyatt, carrying adult Chris walks out.

LEO: Wyatt? Chris?

ADULT WYATT: Hi, dad. Sorry to just run off, but I need to get him back into the future.

LEO: I did this to you? Made you evil?

ADULT WYATT: You're just going to have to find out.

Adult Chris screams out in pain and begins fading in and out.

ADULT WYATT (cont'd): Oh, no.

LEO: What's happening?

Adult Chris throws his head back. His soul leaves his body. It then glows and explodes.

LEO: (crying) No!

Adult Chris' body fades away for good.

EXT. HEAVENLY PLANE - DAY

Piper hugs Chris. He soon starts fading in and out of existence.

PIPER: Not again!

He begins crying. Piper looks at him.

PIPER (cont'd): Stay with me, baby, please.

Chris' soul leaves his body.

PIPER (cont'd): (frantic) No...no...no! Come back.

His soul glows, then disappears. His body fades away for good.

END OF PART THREE


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - DAY

Leo falls to the ground CRYING.

LEO: It's my fault. It's all my fault.

Paige bends down by Leo and holds him. She is also crying. Pheobe watches them silently.

PAIGE: It's not your fault, Leo. You had no idea this would happen.

She looks up at Pheobe.

PAIGE (cont'd): Leo could use a little support.

Pheobe looks from Paige to Leo, then to Wyatt. Without saying a word, she shimmers away.

LEO: (distraught) I caused this. It's my fault. I've killed my boy.

PAIGE: Leo, you didn't cause anything...and you didn't kill anyone. Please, don't say that.

LEO: Paige, if you only knew. If I just hadn't...

PAIGE: Just hadn't what?

Leo looks up at adult Wyatt.

PAIGE (cont'd): Leo? Just hadn't what? What did you do?

Leo jumps up.

LEO: It's not important. It can be fixed. It doesn't have to be like this. Chris doesn't have to be dead.

ADULT WYATT: If you're thinking what I think you are, then...

LEO: You can reverse this. I know there is something you can do.

ADULT WYATT: No...there is nothing I can do. Chris is gone.

LEO: I know you must hate me for what I did to you, but that's not the issue right now...just help your brother. He's the innocent one in all of this.

ADULT WYATT: I don't hate you. I like being like this. I'm free because of it. But I can't bring Chris back.

LEO: Why not? You're the powerful one. More powerful than all of us.

ADULT WYATT: I don't raise the dead...or the nonexistent.

LEO: But you can. I know you can. Do a spell. Bring him back.

WYATT: I can't.

LEO: Do you hate your brother that much?

PAIGE: (tenderly) Leo...

ADULT WYATT: If I hated him, then I wouldn't have come back to get him.

LEO: Well, then...(yelling) Bring him back. Bring him...

EXT. HEAVENLY PLANE - DAY

Piper rocks back and forth holding Wyatt. She is crying. The Elder watches on quietly.

PIPER: ...back. Please bring him back.

ELDER: I can't. What's done has been done, and I can't do anything to help him now. He's just gone.

PIPER: He's my baby. You're an Elder. You can do something.

ELDER: I'm sorry, Piper, but there is nothing I can...

Suddenly the Elder, Piper, and Wyatt freeze.

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - CONTINUOUS

Leo, Paige, and adult Wyatt are frozen. The events of the last few minutes begin to rewind slowly. A blur rushes past them, then there is a bright FLASH, and:

INT. GRAND HALL - ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Adult Wyatt and Pheobe watch as Az magically moves the knife into adult's Chris' chest. Electricity circles around Pheobe's hands.

PHEOBE: Let's do this.

BIANCA (off screen): You don't have time.

Both Pheobe and adult Wyatt look around to see Bianca standing there.

PHEOBE: Bianca?

ADULT WYATT: What are you doing here? I told you to stay there, just in case...

BIANCA: Something happened...I don't know what, but the future is much worse.

ADULT WYATT: Chris!

BIANCA : Wyatt, you orb over and grab Chris now. We don't have much time. We've gotta move.

PHEOBE: And what do I do?

BIANCA: Just stand there and look pretty.

INT. GRAND HALL - NIGHT

Adult Wyatt orbs in front of adult Chris.

AZ: What are you doing here?

Adult Wyatt creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at Az. Az shimmers away before the fireball hits him.

Adult Chris looks at adult Wyatt. He is very weak.

ADULT CHRIS: Your orbs were black. You're still evil?

ADULT WYATT: That's the last thing you need to be worrying about. It's time to get you out of here.

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - DAY

Paige and Leo orb into the spot where the portal opened.

PAIGE: Okay, this is the spot.

The portal opens. Adult Wyatt steps out carrying adult Chris with Bianca by his side.

LEO: Wyatt? Chris?

ADULT WYATT: No time to chat, dad.

ADULT CHRIS: (out of it) What's going on?

Adult Wyatt orbs Bianca, him, and Chris away. Pheobe walks out of the portal, looking upset.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR - ATTIC - CONTINUOUS

Adult Wyatt orbs the three of them to the attic where a triquetra is drawn on the wall.

BIANCA: Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time.

The triquerta glows and a portal opens. Adult Chris begins to fade in and out.

ADULT WYATT: Everything will be fine now, little brother. Everything will be as it should.

Adult Wyatt quickly jumps into the portal. Bianca follows quickly behind. The portal closes.

EXT. MAGIC SCHOOL - CONTINUOUS

Paige and Leo stand in shock.

PAIGE: What exactly just happened here?

LEO: I have no idea.

Paige looks at Pheobe.

PAIGE : Are you okay?

PHEOBE: I've never been better.

And energy ball forms in her hand. Paige reaches into her pocket, then throws a bottle of potion at Pheobe. Pheobe glows slightly. She looks at Paige and Leo.

PHEOBE (cont'd): What happened?

PAIGE: Wyatt kinda turned you evil.

PHEOBE: Why do I always have to be the evil one?

PAIGE: I guess you just have that look. But I'm glad to have you back.

PHEOBE: It's good to be back.

They hug.

LEO: We need to find Piper.

Pheobe lets go of Paige and looks at Leo.

PHEOBE: You two find Piper. I need to talk to Leslie.

PAIGE: Oh, I was going to ask how the lunch date went.

PHEOBE: Not well. I ended up ditching him at the restaurant.

PAIGE: Ohh.

PHEOBE: Yeah...I know. I'll meet you guys at home a little later.

LEO: All right.

He turns to Paige and takes her arm.

LEO (cont'd): Lead the way...since I can't.

PHEOBE: What're you...

Paige orbs her and Leo away.

PHEOBE (cont'd): ...talking about?

She shrugs and turns. She walks a short distance, before she shimmers away.

EXT. HEAVENLY PLANE - DAY

Piper holds onto Chris and faces the Elder. Wyatt stands by her side. The Elder paces back and forth.

PIPER: Can I please go back down now? I've told you as much as I can.

ELDER: I can't let you go just yet, not until the investigation is over.

PIPER: Investigation? What? Are you and Inspector Sheridan working together to bring us down?

ELDER: We just want to be sure that Leo didn't kill Zola.

PIPER: Or is it the other way around? You want him to turn out to be the killer.

ELDER: No, Piper. We want to help Leo not hurt him. With a litle guidance, he can be the way he once was.

PIPER: An Elder tried to kill his first son, and that same Elder killed his second son. He trusted all of you, and look what happened.

ELDER: That was just one Elder, not all of us.

PIPER: But the majority of you thought Wyatt was evil. You wanted him dead.

ELDER: No. That's not what we wanted at all. We were just concerned, that's all. Gideon took it too far.

PIPER: I don't want to hear anymore. Send me back down. I'm ready to leave.

The Elder looks at her as if he is agitated.

INT. MANOR - SITTING ROOM - DAY

Leo is sitting on the couch. Paige orbs in. Leo jumps up.

LEO: Well?

PAIGE: The house is completely empty. I mean, besides us.

LEO: I wonder where they are. Anything could be happening to them.

Leo sits back down.

PAIGE: Maybe she took them to the park. Maybe she just wanted to get out of the house. It doesn't mean she's in danger.

Paige sits next to him.

LEO: I guess you're right. It's just that I feel so powerless.

PAIGE: That's because you are.

LEO: You know what I mean.

PAIGE: How'd you lose your powers anyway?

LEO: The Elders. They thought I was a threat.

PAIGE: A threat to who?

LEO: I don't know.

PAIGE: Well, maybe if you talk to them.

Leo stands, and is soon pacing around the room.

LEO: It won't work.

PAIGE: How do you know?

LEO: Because they wont...

Piper orbs in with Chris in her arms and Wyatt by her side.

PIPER: Well, it's about time.

LEO: Piper!

Paige stands up. Leo runs over to Piper.

PIPER: Don't hug me. You'll wake Chris.

LEO: Oh...sorry. Where have you been? And why did you orb in?

PIPER: Long story.

She motions for Paige.

PIPER (cont'd): Here...

She hands Chris to Paige.

PIPER (cont'd): Take Chris and put him to bed. Take Wyatt too. They're both exhausted.

PAIGE: No problem. At least we know that Chris is fine now. Wyatt must've gotten him back before...

PIPER: Uh...what?

PAIGE: I'll fill you in when you get back. (to Wyatt) Let's go. Come with your aunt Paige.

She leaves the room. Piper turns to Leo.

PIPER: An Elder took us up there. He thought we were in danger.

LEO: From who?

PIPER: Apparently from you.

LEO: That's ubsurd. I would never do anything to hurt you, Chris, or Wyatt.

PIPER: I know that. But apparently they think you're this crazed killer, killing anything that gets in his way.

LEO: That's not true.

PIPER: He asked about Zola.

Leo looks at her. A worried expression covers his face.

LEO: What about him?

PIPER: He wanted to know if you had told me anything. I told him that I didn't.

Leo breathes a sigh of relief. He sits down on the couch. Piper sits next to him.

LEO: They must be on to me. If the Elders ever found out that I killed Zola, I don't know what they would to to me.

PIPER: Well, I can tell you what they would do to you.

Leo looks curiously at Piper. She slowly stands up and morphs into Hael.

LEO: Wha...?

Leo quickly jumps but finds himself surrounded by six other Elders.

Piper orbs into the room. She looks around.

PIPER: Where are Chris and Wyatt?

HAEL: Safe in their room.

He turns to Leo. A glowing-white pair of handcuffs magically appear on both Leo and Piper's wrists.

PIPER: What's going on?

HAEL: You both will be severly punished. Leo for the death of Zola, and Piper for covering up for him.

LEO: You tricked me.

HAEL: I'm sorry, Leo, but I was the only way.

With that the Elders, along with Piper and Leo orb out.

Paige walks into the room, looking around.

PAIGE: Piper? Leo?

INT. THE UNDERWORLD - SEER'S CAVE - NIGHT

The SEER steps up to the cauldron that is filled with the silver-colored bubbling liquid and waves her hand over it.

SEER: Your plan worked perfectly.

MALE VOICE (off screen): As I knew it would.

The Seer turns to face a MAN, who's face is half human, half demon. The demon side is purple, with tiny spikes coming out of it's face. He approaches her.

SEER: But I don't see why you went through all the trouble. I'm sure there was an easier way.

DEMON: But this one worked so well. When Chris died from Gideon's attack, I knew sending him that Hell Dimension would disrupt the future, especially if evil Chris was still there.

SEER: Making Wyatt come along to rescue his brother. He could risk Bianca coming along, and something happening to her...

DEMON: But he needed someone evil to go in the Hell Dimension with him.

SEER: The powers of good don't work down there.

DEMON: I knew he would turn one of the Charmed Ones evil. Paige thought she turned Pheobe back. She'll be in for a surprise soon. That naive thing.

SEER: And the added bonus, Piper and Leo getting sent away. Leaving poor Paige all alone.

DEMON: Pheobe evil, Piper and Leo being dealt with by the Elders, and Paige to fend for herself...this was almost too easy. I'll be the taking the credit for the Charmed Ones' deaths.

The Seer walks from the cauldron and wraps her arms around the demon.

DEMON (cont'd): Starting with...

The demon looks into the cauldron. In it, the liquid shows Paige standing by herself, looking scared and confused.

DEMON (cont'd): Paige.

THE END


End file.
